Perdoname
by libstik
Summary: es algo triste espero ke les guste


Perdóname

Una mujer de cabellos azabache corría con todas sus fuerzas, el terror la invadía, sus ojos derramaban amargas lagrimas de miedo, sabia que si se detenía su cazador no dudaría en matarla o hacerle algo peor, miraba hacia atrás y el parecía estar disfrutándolo, las manos de su cazador estaban llenas de sangre como el color de sus ojos, el bosque esta vez no la ayudaría y el tampoco, el que juro protegerla, ahora el iba a ser el que acabara con ella

Inuyasha había perdido su espada en batalla y su sangre lo había traicionado una vez mas, nadie podía detenerlo, por primera vez en su vida deseaba que Sesshumaru o Koga estuvieran ahí para detenerlo pero no había tenido esa fortuna, respiraba muy agitada hasta que sintió como la empujaban violentamente contra un árbol, un fuerte dolor se presento en su brazo derecho y por lo que vio es que estaba roto por el gran golpe que había recibido.

Kagome se quedo acostada viendo como el despedazaba sus prendas, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, sentía como las manos de el rasguñaban su cuerpo y lo torturaban, su saliva pasaba por su cuello pero no le dolieron tanto las heridas físicas como lo hizo su corazón, amargas lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, no le hubiera costado nada detenerlo con una sola palabra pero su cerebro no entendía que era lo que pasaba, el arriba de ella torturándola apunto de violarla o matarla, el cuerpo de la chica estaba lleno de sangre y su cazador parecía agradarle ese aroma que estaba impregnado en su piel, abrió las piernas de ella violentamente y un gran ardor se apodero de ella, grito como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, Inuyasha con el puño cerrado golpeo fuertemente su rostro tratando de callarla y lo hizo, la dejo inconsciente.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y se encontró un bulto que estaba arriba de ella, parecía dormido, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, movió el cuerpo de el un poco para que ella pudiera irse del lugar, estaba destrozada, ahora no le importaba que un mounstro fuera y la matara y desgraciadamente nadie apareció, llego al pozo que conectaba su mundo a Sengoku, tomo los fragmentos que tenia en su cuello y los tiro al suelo, se sentó en una de las orillas y débilmente se lanzo en el para ya nunca volver, al llegar al templo hizo un conjuro para que nunca nadie pudiera entrar o salir.

Inuyasha despertó y se espanto por lo que estaba oliendo, sangre de humanos y bestias lo invadía, la ropa de Kagome se encontraba despedazada, no recordaba nada, solo pequeñas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, Kagome tirada en el suelo llorando, el perdiendo a colmillo de acero, corrió a la aldea para después encontrarse con sus amigos muy serios, Shipoo cuando lo vio simplemente se fue del lugar, en ese momento el pequeño lo odiaba, la anciana Kaede le explico lo que había pasado y le mostró los fragmentos de la perla, Inuyasha sentía como se asfixiaba ante tales declaraciones, el no podía creer lo que había hecho, como era posible que el le hiciera eso a Kagome, corrió hasta el pozo pero cuando intento cruzarlo salió volando violentamente.

Habían pasado 4 años desde ese incidente, Kagome ya no había sido la misma, había tenido daños irreparables y uno de ellos el mas notable fue su pierna que ya no tenia la movilidad de siempre ni su brazo que fue un milagro que lo conservara, caminaba con unas cuantas bolsas de plástico en las manos, su mirada era seria pero tranquila, miro hacia el frente y vio a un hombre con cabellera blanca, el usaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero, Kagome se quedo estática por momentos y después continuo con su camino, creía que tal vez era una ilusión como las otras pero cuando sintió la mano de el sobre su piel supo que era verdad

**-Kagome**

**-Inuyasha**

**-Podemos hablar por favor**

**-Creo que rompiste la barrera que coloque en el pozo**

**-Podemos hablar**

Kagome levanto la mirada y sin mirarlo a los ojos fue había un columpio cerca de donde estaban, los dos tomaron asiento y Kagome solo miraba la sombra de el, estaba a punto de anochecer y no tenia intenciones de hablar con el de nada , el terrible silencio que se presenciaba en ese momento no era muy agradable así que Kagome hablo...

**-Quien deshizo el conjuro Kaede o Kikyo?**

**-Nadie lo deshizo**

**-Entonces como cruzaste? **

**-Nunca lo cruce Kagome**

La chica aun permanecía seria, como si estuviera hablando con un conocido, la voz de Inuyasha estaba algo quebradiza pero aun conservaba ese tono gracioso que el tenia, suspiro y trato de pensar en como el estaba ahí junto a ella si el nunca había cruzado el pozo...

**-Te espere 500 años**

**-...**

**-Con la ayuda de la perla de Shikon**

De nuevo se quedaron callados, ni uno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro a la cara, tal vez aun las heridas estaban abiertas, Inuyasha se levanto del columpio y se coloco al frente de ella y la miro seriamente...

**-Le pedí que el día en que tu me perdonaras yo moriría**

**-Porque no te mueres de una vez**

**-Lo intente pero no pude**

Kagome se quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Inuyasha, era increíble que el olvidara su sueño por ella sentía como su corazón latía, no sabia si era de tristeza o felicidad pero se sentía tranquilo, sin pleno aviso Inuyasha se arrodillo ante ella y tomando suavemente sus manos y con sollozos

**-Por favor Kagome perdóname, se que no lo merezco pero necesito tu perdón para poder estar tranquilo, esto me esta torturando, estos 500 años han sido mi tormento, espere el día de tu nacimiento para que me perdonaras, te lo suplico perdóname**

Jamás en lo que había conocido a Inuyasha nunca lo había visto llorar tan libremente, sus lagrimas caían en sus manos, la chica safo una de sus manos para quitar su sombrero y acariciar su cabello, extrañaba todo eso, ella nunca lo había odiado, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, no era el, el que le había hecho todo eso, era el demonio que se encontraba dentro de el, Kagome tomo la barbilla de el haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos, los ojos de el la miraban en forma de suplica, acaricio su mejilla dulcemente...

**-Te perdono Inuyasha**

Inuyasha al principio la miro con sorpresa y después le mostró una gran sonrisa sincera, Inuyasha se levanto y miro la mano que Inuyasha estaba tomando y estaba llena de sangre, miro a Inuyasha y sangre manchaba su ropa, Kagome no entendía que era lo que pasaba, estaba asustada

**-Te dije que había intentado matarme varias veces pero no pude**

Su voz se estaba aligerando, Kagome lo miraba desangrarse, sus ojos se clavaron en el, aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba, no entendía porque toda esa sangre pasaba por su cuerpo y por que el parecía que no le afectaba, que no le molestaba lo que pasaba...

**-Dije que moriría el día en que tu me perdonaras...muchas gracias Kagome**

Sonrió de nuevo, ahora lo entendía, dejo de correr sangre por el cuerpo de Inuyasha, miraba como Inuyasha se iba extinguiendo en sus narices, sus manos se estaba volviendo polvo pero su sonrisa no se iba de su rostro minutos después ya no quedaba rastro de el, solo su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, Kagome tomo las bolsas y se dirigió a su casa, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y prefirió guardarlo en su corazón hasta que ella también muriera.

Llego a su casa y tiro las bolsas en la entrada, camino unos pasos mas y se encontró con su madre que estaba haciendo la cena, a su abuelo leyendo en el periódico, su hermano jugando con una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, era hermosa, su sonrisa que cautivaba a mucho y lo que mas sorprendía eran sus ojos color ámbar ,herencia de su padre, tomo a la niña por la espalda y la abrazo fuertemente, algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Inuyasha le había dado el mas hermoso de los regalos, una niña hermosa que tenia los mismos ojos de los cuales ella se había enamorado.


End file.
